


Highschool and all its problems

by SpaceChilde



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Author Is Not Religious, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has Self-Esteem Issues, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Has a Bad Time, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Mess, Creativity | Roman Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders Don't Have A Good Relationship, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, High School, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Self-Care, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceChilde/pseuds/SpaceChilde
Summary: Inspires by the new Crofters episode!An High school Au where Roman is a nerd and Virgil is a popular Skater /athlete.Mostly written in Romans pov__________________English is not my first language, if you find errors please tell me :)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Highschool and all its problems

Sanders High, a local school in my hometown.  
Which is , like every other school on the planet, ruled by the different groups.

You have the popular ones who always know the next gossip.  
The athletes , of any kind, who are the biggest jocks you can think of.  
The drama kids who are as extra as they can be  
.The nice guys, who just seem to nice to be anything but fake.  
The nerds , who are the know it all. Ect.

Like i said , it's like on any other highschool. Your social status is everything, your next move could be your rise or your downfall. It's either sink or swim. You have no other choice than to play there game.

So where does that leave me? 

Of course I am one of the popular ones, the glamorous ones, the ones who always is the gossip about.

Not really. That's a lie. 

This would be the case in my perfekt world. But life doesn't work like this. This is real life.

So who am I and where do i stand?

Well, my name is Roman Kingsley and i am a no one.

They always tell you that highschool is going to be the time of your life and you will make the best friends . 

That's a lie. 

I am the living proof. Becouse somehow i managed to be the odd one out. I am a one-man-group. I don't fit with any other group in this school , so i Had to make my own.

Becouse i am me. 

And for some reason that doesn't seem to be enough for this world.

So I life my Life, do my own thing with my self. And never have to listen to anyone. 

Becouse even if I somehow managed to make a friend , i would drive them away. 

This seems to be the only thing I am really good at. I even managed to annoy my own twin so much that he won't even talk to me. 

But hey, i can't even be mad at him. Becouse if i was somebody else, i wouldn't talk to me either.

______________________________________

"I am leaving!"

May another dreadful day of my life begin.  
I think i have never appreciated my headphones so much, since the end of highschool.

No. I correct myself, i did never appreciat Disney songs and musical soundtracks this much in my life. Before i only found the happy, bright ones attractive.

But now?

I can find myself in the deeper, darker characters.  
What would my younger self think of me ?

This little thought managed to paint a smile on my face. Which didn't even last a minute. Becouse right before me had to skate those jackasses. I really do not like them. 

I mean have they never looked at there personality before? They are major assholes! Popular assholes but still assholes.

And As i thought that my morning could not get any worse,life failed me.

Becouse the biggest asshole of them all, Virgil fucking Storm had to skate right past me , through a mud puddle. I think you can imagine how I looked. 

And he didn't even say sorry! Noooo. He like the hero he is started laughing with his friends like he just told the funniest joke in the entire universe.

I can just hope that i am Not as red becouse of anger, like my jacket.

As i pasted the school gate headed to the bathrooms to look at the mess that I probably am. Who am I kidding, i always am a mess. And not a hot one.

Still annoyed with the situation i grumbled angrily while i scrubbed any evidence of mud from my face.

Luckily i decided to were my black pants today and not the beige ones like i planed. That whould have been the cherry on the ice cream.

After i am finally clean, i calmed down and made my way to my first class this morning.

Science.

Oh beautiful pain the ass, i think science and i will never be friends. No matter how much time moves on, i can never seem to get a grip on it.

It's not like i am failing this class,but neither am I good in it.  
Yeah, maybe i could learn more for it or even start to listen to the teacher while class . But i just can't. 

Our science teacher Miss Norberry is the worst! She has this unpleasant high voice that sounds like nails scratching against chalk. If you know you know.  
I am happy when i can zone her out and take a nap or draw . Becouse even a nap whould be more productive than trying to listen to her.

And the fakt that i am sharing this class with Logan Berry doesn't make it better.

He is one of the typical nerds you have in every highschool. A know it all,super annoying, always spitting out fakts you didn't even asked for. 

You see, Logan and i know each other since we where young. Our parents are friends. So occasionally Mrs Berry brought her son along with her when she came to visit us. It's not like we didn't get along with each other , we just didn't ,,cklick".  
Logan always hung out more with Remus than with me. They had kinda a chaotic friendship if you ask me.  
But a few years ago they seemed to have a fall out with each other and Logan hasn't visited since.

And while i thought about all of that , the bell , which signals the end of a lesson, rung.

At least i could breath now a little bit,becouse the next subject was english. One of my favorites, when you look beside the grammar lesson's. The writing, that is what makes this lesson's so awsome. 

I think english is beside art my favorite subject. Becouse i can just be me and no one and judges me because of my shitty character. 

I guess i could also like music, but i am way to shy to sing infront of other people.

Which makes my mom pretty sad, becouse i don't sing as much as I used to. But why whould i sing if I can't? Of course she always tells me that i can, but she is my mom.  
She is obligated to tell me that.

So i don't sing infront of others.

I also don't show my art pieces around, i am just not that talented.  
Don't get me wrong, the aren't bed, but they aren't anything special. So why make an afford to show them.

The school day flew away like nothing so I found myself in the library.  
I don't think I could count the hours i spend inside this building. 

I even am on first name basis with the employees here. 

I don't get why so many people don't spend there time here. You have here a book about any subject you could imagine. Here is so much knowledge!

Like the one book i read about underwater creatures! How could you write an logical text , that involves the sea without the knowledge about it.

It's a simple one plus one addition. 

So i walked through the different sections,looking if any book sound's especially interesting. 

And i found one. It's a book about the royalties of the 16th hundred. 

And with this book in hand i moved to my regular seat. It is in gta back of the library where not often anybody else sits.

While reading i made some notes about all the parts i think could be interesting or helpful in the future. While at the same time I noted story ideas that popped out of nowhere.

This always happens while i read.its Like every sentence i read inspires me to do something creative with it. 

I don't think you can imagine how many notebooks i wasted just with ideas that will never see the light of the day.

After hours of writing and reading i went home. Where I quietly went to my room and stayed there except for supper and a visit to the toilet.

Supper was always akward. My parents insist that we all eat together as family becouse through out the day we can't.  
Which makes the atmosphere around the table not better. Remus and i don't talk or acknowledge each other and just talk if our parents ask us something.

This is a daily routine.

Nothing exciting , always the same.


End file.
